1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a device for flushing and thereby cleaning the grey water holding tanks of recreational vehicles.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Prior art devices include systems such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,868,932 and 4,527,295 wherein water, at incoming line pressure, is sprayed into the drained tank to thereby dislodge foreign material which is then drained from the tank. However, frequently this foreign material is firmly lodged within the tank and the prior art sprays are not sufficient to properly clean the tank.